A number of applications exist wherein it is desirous of protecting devices and/or regions from certain temperature extremes. As one example, pipes carrying water and are subjected to ambient climatic conditions are often required to be heated or otherwise have their temperatures elevated to prevent their contents from freezing. One conventional technique is the utilization of heated wires wrapped about the conduits or other like pipes to prevent their contents from freezing.
The overriding concern in such systems is the prevention of electrical shock and/or short circuit conditions.
It is thus important to provide a system which will protect the contents of pipes and the like from freezing while at the same time eliminating the need for providing electrical energy in the immediate vicinity of the pipes being protected.
In addition, it is also important to provide selective protection in accordance with the specific conditions encountered at each location, which conditions may be significantly different from one another.